


Just Us

by kyoselflove



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha and Kai had always had a thing for each other, but neither acted on it because it was practically forbidden. Until one night, they couldn't stay apart any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by lunapastilha. Sorry for the super long delay <3

It wasn’t something he had meant to happen. But somehow, here he was with Kai in his arms, sharing a kiss, crumpled against the wall, both desperate. Everyone had already left the studio, but it still lingered in his mind that one of the other band members would come back unannounced. Making him pull away reluctantly.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

He saw Kai swallow and nod his head. Momentarily mesmerized by how attractive his band mate was, he came to when Kai spoke, “Yeah, you’re right.”

The tension between them still lingered, an awkward one at that. Just sharing a kiss with someone you had known for over ten years, that you respected, and thought of as your boss could do that.

Now he wanted to add, _not here_. But he knew that shouldn’t being doing it period. It didn’t stop him though as he leaned in again to claim those lips one more time. A gust of hot breath brushed over his lips, he felt Kai’s hand on his chest, resting there before pushing him back. “Uruha…”

“I know,” he would let Kai decide how it would be. But something told him that Kai wouldn’t be able to stay away for long. There was an undeniable chemistry between them and it only had intensified over the years. “Want me to walk you home?”

Kai looked away, backing up he grabbed his bag and shook his head, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” _I won’t be able to control myself_ , That’s what his eyes told him.

“Right,” the quiet became unbearable, Uruha pulled away completely. Kai checked his clothing and ran a hand through his hair.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Kai said, avoiding his eyes.

He really hoped that their little kissing session hadn’t ruined anything between them. But Uruha couldn’t resist any longer. They had both been dancing around this, for what seemed like years. To Uruha, he already felt like they were a couple. Hell, even Reita had joked about it.

“Should I be jealous, because it seems like Kai is your new best friend, or maybe more?” Reita had said, not without a smirk and a wiggle of his brow. The bastard, if only he knew. What was the big idea anyways? Obviously they were meant to be, nothing would mess up the band. All of them were strong enough to get through anything.

It had been true, Kai and him had spent more time together outside of their rehearsals, but it seemed like now, that would become void. He didn’t want that to happen.

The click of the door closing brought Uruha out of his dilemma, Kai had gone. It made him more determined to make this all work out.

 

*

 

Walking away had been hard, Kai continued to do so, not sure where he was going. It should have been him to say that they shouldn’t be doing this, whatever this was. He had always been the responsible one, unlike Uruha, who was anything but. Last week he had picked up the guitarist at a bar, drunk off his ass, to point where he didn’t even know who he was, of course Kai had worried throughout the night and made sure Uruha had been okay before leaving to his own empty apartment.

Truth of the matter being, he didn’t want to be responsible about this. He wanted nothing more than Uruha to take him against the wall of the room next store while their band members were still in the room next door. Just thinking about it made him shiver, and not from the blasted cold wind.

The fact that Uruha had shot him down, even after initiating the kiss, it had hurt more than Kai wanted to bear. Those cracked lips, probably from a mixture of being dehydrated from drinking the night before and the winter, either way, they were Uruha’s chapped lips. And they had felt thrilling against his own soft ones, no hesitance, just pure affection.

Maybe if someone else were to gaze at them during that kiss, it would have looked sloppy and unpleasant, but to Kai, it had been magical.

Now, he wished he could have taken back his words. Looking to the empty sidewalk beside him, it could have been Uruha there with him. Opening up his empty apartment, it could have been warmer if Uruha had only come, despite both their foolish words.

Taking out his mobile, he quickly found Uruha’s number, with a moment of hesitance, he contemplated calling his band mate or not. What exactly would he say? _I lied, I need you here. I don’t care about anything else._

That wasn’t true. He did care about the band, their reputation. But he could live with a secret affair, as long as they were careful, it could work. Right?

All rationality left his mind, he hit send, the phone rang in his ear, heart pumping in his chest, Kai waited. This would be easy.

 

*

 

Of course the first thing he decided to do was get drunk. Since he had no booze at home, he walked into the closest bar, sat down on a stool, and ordered whatever came to mind, “Vodka and tonic, please.”

He kept on his sunglasses in fear of being recognized, no one seemed to care. Uruha sipped on his drink before retrieving his phone from his pocket, he checked the screen to find no notifications. With a bit of hope, he figured that Kai would call him. In which, he should obviously not answer at all costs.

To answer the theoretical call would only end badly, or extremely pleasurable...

But when that so-called-totally-not-going-to-happen phone call lit up his mobile’s screen, Uruha stared at it, maybe with his mouth open to widely.

Going against everything he had just spewed in his head, he answered, “Yes?”

“So…” he heard Kai mumble on the line, “it seems that…” that was Kai trying to make up an excuse to invite him over, Uruha tried not to chuckle as Kai continued, “well, it turns out that my heater isn’t working, and you know how I’m no good with all that and I figured since--I mean I know that you weren’t busy,” Kai said something he couldn’t quite make out, “could you come over and fix it, or at least look at it?”

Oh Uruha would be doing something different entirely, that had to be the lamest excuse he had ever heard, but he kept up with the charade, “Sure, I’ll be there in a few.”

“Okay,” Kai only said.

“You have something to drink right?” Uruha still needed to calm his nerves after all.

“I have some wine…” he heard another mumble, he imagined how cute Kai must look right now, he was already off his seat and placing yen on the bar’s counter.

“Great, see you in a bit,” he hung up and rushed outside into the cold, with a big old dumb smile on his face.

 

*

 

Kai sat on his sofa with hands that refused to stay still. He had spent the last five minutes cleaning up his already immaculate apartment. He did it, invited Uruha over. For some reason, he felt like a teenager breaking the rules set by his parents, and it had sent him over the edge with excitement. So much so, that he couldn’t stay still and he knew as soon as Uruha walked through that door he was going to pounce.

Hearing the knock, he jumped up and hurried over to the door to let Uruha in. As the door closed, he pushed Uruha against it, taking his lips into his own. The muffled ‘umph’ tickled his skin, he begged for entry with his tongue, running along Uruha’s lips. Hands were roaming everywhere, Kai settled with wrapping his arms around Uruha’s neck, while his perverted partner decided on squeezing his ass.

The taste of vodka didn’t hinder his anticipation as he delved deeper into Uruha’s mouth. He couldn’t help the moan that came from him, as the hand’s on his ass were kneading through his clothes in a tormenting pace.

He broke away, still lingering over Uruha’s lips, “Hi.”

“I could get used to that kind of welcome,” Uruha laughed, moving his hands up to rub Kai’s back.

A shudder ran through him. Now, Kai moved out of the embrace, “Do you want some wine?”

“Sure.”

In the kitchen, he grabbed two wine glasses from the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of decent red wine. As he went for the cork, Uruha walked in, licking his lips.

“Maybe we should talk about-” Uruha had started.

“Can we not talk about it? Let’s just pretend that we are to able adults, about to have a really awesome night with no repercussions,” he had said that a bit too fast, cutting off Uruha. He didn’t want to hear about it anymore, he wanted Uruha and if he kept being reminded on how this shouldn’t be happening, he wouldn’t get what he wanted, scratch that, he needed Uruha.

Now that they had already crossed the line, he couldn’t think of ever going back to how they were.

“Alright,” Uruha nodded.

Kai walked up to him with two glasses of wine and handed one to him.

“Your heater seems to be working fine, actually it’s really hot in here.”

He could feel his face heat up at the mention of his not so crafty lie, “Right before you got here it just started working again.”

“Really?” Uruha smiled, “Imagine that.”

 

*

 

At the moment, Kai had become too damn cute. It was taking all his self-restraint to not bend him over the kitchen island. Now that he was thinking about it, he wondered if Kai would let him do it. Their wine glasses were empty, they had fallen into a not awkward silence, but one that had a giant question hovering over it, like; _are you going to make the first move?_

Because the next time Kai’s lips connected to his own, he wasn’t going to stop.

Fuck it.

Uruha grabbed Kai by the arm, pulling him closer, until they were in a tight embrace. Locking his eyes with Kai’s, he could see that he was still blushing. Or maybe it happened to be the wine that caused his flushed skin. Either way, Kai looked adorable, beautiful.

He tugged at Kai’s long sleeved shirt, bringing it over his head and on to the floor. Kai did the same for his own shirt. They both started on each other’s pants, until they were both finally nude in the middle of Kai’s kitchen.

This time when he cupped Kai’s ass it was bare and hot underneath his touch, the moan that Kai gave him louder than before. Walking towards the counter, he gently leaned Kai against it, not wanting it to dig in his back. They kissed again, this time more frantic than the last. No way would this be a slow and romantic encounter.

Years of bottled up lust for Kai were pouring out of him, and he wasn’t going to stop for anything. As he leaned in closer, their erections rubbed together, making him hiss into Kai’s mouth, he placed a light kiss and whispered, “I’m going to bend you over this counter and then fuck you,” Kai gripped his hip tight, and Uruha looked him in the eyes, “hard.”

Kai parted his lips and a squeak came out before he hit the floor hard on his knees, Uruha stood stunned for a moment until he felt Kai’s soft lips around the head of his cock. Then his composure came back, one of his hands gripping Kai’s loose hair, with one hand on the counter for leverage. A steady pump of his hips, he entered the moist heat and fuck it felt amazing, even with Kai’s obvious lack of experience.

It didn’t matter to him, it still made him lose his mind to know that Kai was down on his knees and doing this to him. Thinking about it almost brought him to cum, so he pulled out, watched in awe as his cock slipped off Kai’s swollen lips. A tight hold of Kai’s hair, Uruha raised his hand up and Kai followed and stood up. Turning him around, Uruha pushed him forward so that he sprawled over the counter, his bare ass in sight for the taking. Standing behind Kai, he pushed himself in, it had almost become impossible at first but Kai soon relaxed and let him in. His hands resting on Kai’s hips, he moved his cock all the way in and stopped. It was so tight that he felt light headed.

 

*

 

Gripping the countertop in a death grip, Kai bit his lip, little whimpers escaping him with each slow thrust into him. When he had felt the head of Uruha’s cock behind him, making its way in, he had almost had a mini break down, immediately tensing up. But when he felt all of Uruha in him, it had felt right and relaxed so much, that the thrusts had become pleasurable.

With each passing moment, keeping his mouth shut and the moaning to a quiet minimum was becoming impossible. A loud yelp echoed throughout the kitchen when Uruha thrust particularly harder than before. Kai had become so aroused that he could feel his erection leaking against his abdomen, the counter digging into was not as comforting. Though he found himself being fucked on the counter to be sexy, it was not exactly practical.

He whined, tilting his head back at Uruha, he saw his band mate in a new light, mouth slack, eyes glossed over, flushed skin, it was a sight to remember for the rest of his life. “Uruha?” he cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

All movement stopped, Uruha pulled out of him as if reading his mind, then yanked him towards the living room. Where Uruha fell backwards on the couch and Kai tumbling forward on top of him. Taking the initiative, Kai straddled Uruha and bore down on his cock. They continued where the left off, he rode Uruha while he felt him push up into him as well. He liked this position much better than the last. At this angle, the cock inside him hit all the right places, Kai had become a whimpering mess. His hair stuck to his face, his throat becoming dry from gasping for air every thrust.

Their bodies glistened with sweat, a light shine from the kitchen light. He could see Uruha’s face clearly and it remained the same from earlier, and Kai had decided he wanted to see Uruha like this again. Somehow he would make it happen.

Curling his toes, he fell down on top of Uruha’s chest becoming weak with pleasure. Uruha took control, gripping his hips so tight and slamming into him that it didn’t take Kai much longer to cum between their slick bodies.

Uruha pulled him off and came between the two of them as well, Kai felt slightly disappointed at the loss and not feeling him cum inside instead. But it disappeared when Uruha lent up to give him a sweet kiss, “Now I’ll never be able to stay away.”

“Maybe you won’t have to,” Kai whispered.

Only humming in response, Uruha gave him a sad smile and brushed away the hair stuck to his face. Kai felt a pang in his chest but ignored it, “Tonight, it’s just us.”

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry about taking forever to write this and I hope it was what you wanted...  
> Also sorry that all I seem to write are boring sex scenes because I fail at smut so bad lol.  
> AND sorry for mistakes...  
> <3


End file.
